


Saiouma One-shots! (Including other ships yes-)

by JJ_TheGreat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ANYWAYS-, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyways, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WE STAN GAY', We stan One-shots, Wow, we also stan saiouma being the title, woahhhhhhhhHHH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_TheGreat/pseuds/JJ_TheGreat
Summary: Summary yes
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Saiouma One-shots! (Including other ships yes-)

**Hi uh-**

**Ima need you, people, to request some ideas-**

**since I'm plain out of em-**

**Yes, I shall still work on ze big story of Saiouma, don't worry -.-**

**So request some scenarios-**

**do or don't**

**IDC**

**please do**

**uh**

**bye friends and family and strangers**

_ **-JJ_TheGreat** _


End file.
